


That time Cas was a truly terrif-.....ied tiny angel

by Shirohime



Series: Backpack angels [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: The time has come.This includes a cat, a blanket and two sleepy specimen that are the bestes of friends.





	That time Cas was a truly terrif-.....ied tiny angel

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently nearly 2am. If I made mistakes I apologize.

**Boom**

The heavy thud of something falling onto the hardwood floor of Dean's apartment woke Castiel up.

The angel had taken to the habit of sleeping through the night even though he had no need for such a thing. It felt comforting to him and it passed the time he would otherwise have been awake all alone.

Blinking sleepily and only slightly alarmed, he sat up. The warmth of the tiny blanket dwindled with every move of Cas, his wings dislodging the comforting fabric that was covered in tiny white stars that stood out against navy blue thread. 

"Dean?", Castiel mumbled with eyelids heavy and squinted into the dark.

The lights were all out, the only source of light being the shine of the moon which was barely worth mentioning. 

Cas frowned, sitting up and shaking his wings out once like a wet dog. 

It had probably just been a book or something similarly sturdy that had created the sound he awoke to. 

Then the tiny angel remembered that his self-made nest (and guarding spot) was atop the only book shelf Dean owned so he should have definitely felt it if one of the books had fallen off. 

Frown deepening, Castiel shook his head one last time to clear the fog of sleep from it before he tapped through the pitch black on socked feet. 

He was going to find out what had disturbed his holy sleep, no matter how much sleep it meant to be missing out on. 

Castiel absolutely hated being disturbed in his sleep. It was the only luxury he had always had even when he had been hiding on the streets with nothing but a cardboard box that had withered disappointingly fast in the cold weather. 

Sometimes he simply wrapped himself in his well-loved star blanket (a gift from Sam's girlfriend), crawled into the beast pocket of Dean's leather jacked and refused to acknowledge anyone and anything until he had had at least a whole cup of coffee (stolen from Dean, who would begrudgingly let him drink the liquid energy). 

It worried Castiel that Dean didn't seem to be awake. He must have had heard the thud, too, right? 

Or maybe the sound had been a burglar crashing through the human's bedroom window and now Cas' favorite person in the world was being held hostage or even worse: what if the burglar was attempting to kill Dean right in that very moment? 

Worry and anxiety made Cas fly across the room at top speed to where Dean had his bedroom door open just a tiny bit. 

He had used to sleep with said door fully closed but during the night of a very, very threatening thunderstorm (Castiel did not like the sound of thunder at all, nor did he find anything about the pure fury of lightning even slightly okay), both of them found out that it would be better for Castiel to have permanent access to hide next to Dean as he pleased.

Carefully Castiel now peeked into his human's room, prepared to take out any evil burglar threatening the life of Dean. 

Despite not being able to see well at all in the dark, Castiel could tell nobody else was in the room. 

Except for the low and somewhat adorable snoring from the human, everything appeared to be perfectly peaceful.

'A bit unsettled' described Castiel's thoughts and emotional well being quite good as he flapped his wings to land on the blanket covering Dean's chest. 

Even during sleep the man wore plaid. It was astonishing and slightly infectious because the angel's own collection of tiny flannels grew at an alarming rate. 

"Dean." 

Though his voice had been at a conversational volume, the human didn't move and barely grunted a tad annoyed as though disturbed by a fly. 

And Castiel could understand the hate for being awoken, he really could, the problem was just that his brain had had far too much time now to pain out every possible scenario of what could have been the cause of the thud and he really didn't want to be alone, nor leave this potential danger undiscovered. 

So, with fierce determination his tiny hands went for Dean's nose, squeezing it closed whilst sitting on the male's mouth until, with a sputtering sound, Dean woke up. 

"Cas? The hell, man?", sleep slurred his speech and yet giant hands came up to make sure the angel was unharmed. 

"Why'd y'wake me?" 

"I heard a sound." 

The glare Cas received as an answer was visible even in the dark. 

"That's what tends to happen in this world, yeah. Sometimes there will be sounds even at fucking night", Dean grumbled obviously annoyed and his eyes slid shut again. 

"No. It was a loud sound. In the apartment." 

Castiel wanted to crinkle his nose at how insecure he sounded. The words dripped from his tongue like glue, shivering like leaves. 

A groan of defeat came from Dean. 

"You're not gonna let me sleep until I make sure everything is fine, are you?", he said. 

Instead of a verbal answer, Castiel looked down into his lap ashamed. 

Sighing, Dean began to move, lifting Cas up and onto his shoulder where said angel gripped onto the short dirty blonde hairs at his neck for stability. 

"Thought you were a mighty Seraph able to smite all kinds of shit but I guess I've been mistaken", Dean rumbled but the words had no heat in them. It was simply a way of showing his distaste at being awake. So Castiel remained silent and watched as Dean flicked on the lights before-

**Whoosh.**

A small grey and black figure zoomed through Dean's legs, disappearing under the bed. 

"DEAN IT'S THE CAT! IT'S COME TO MURDER ME!" 

Castiel shrieked, positive to be cat food each second now as he tried to hide in Dean's hair. 

"It's not plotting to murder you, it's a feckin' cat!", the human answered with just as much of a shriek.

Sneezing and hiding his nose in his sweatshirt, Dean opened the apartment door before chasing the frightened feline out, all the while being distracted by a very distraught and conflicted Cas ("don't hurt it! It doesn't mean to be mean!").

After a good 10 minutes, the door of their apartment fell shut in a haste and both human and Seraph let out a deep sigh. 

"That was way too much adrenaline for 3 in the morning", Dean pressed out, chest heaving to try and calm his racing heart. 

Cas nodded in agreement, feathers ruffled in fear of being eaten still. 

More than once had he seen that cat stare at him from across the backyard. He wouldn't be surprised if it thought Cas was just another bird to chase.

"It must have broken a window somewhere, maybe the washing room?", he muttered mostly to himself.

"Yeah, probably. We'll check it out in daylight. The lamps will just attract bugs if we search for it now and I don't want a repeat of the massacre of September."

Castiel shot him a glare. They had both agreed on never mentioning said incident again which had included Castiel being attacked by a giant moth that had seen him as some sort of mating partner and had ended with Castiel mourning the horny and now very dead insect. 

Dean just huffed a laugh at his tiny companion and slowly made his way back to the bedroom, flicking the lights off again as he went. 

"C'mon, I'll let you sleep on my pillow for the night, oh mighty Seraph." 

**Author's Note:**

> No cats were harmed in the making of this fic. In fact, my cats got a good portion of belly rubs whilst I typed away.  
> I want to apologize for not answering the comments on the first part of this series but even though they absolutely delighted me, I cannot find the courage to reply to them directly. My mind is awful sometimes.   
> But yes. You guys are the reason that this is going to be a series now and you're also the witnesses of me actually writing the death of a moth for the first time ever. What a weird achievement.   
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated and WILL be read. Imagine me going all gooey and smooshy with happiness whenever I read a new comment. That should come close enough.   
> You're awesome ❤️


End file.
